


Orange Tulips and Blue Roses

by ApatheticCinaRoll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Sans and Grillby are all Juniors (11th grade), F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Highschool AU, LGBT Character, Maria is pretty much just a plot device, One-Sided Attraction, Sans is both sweet and stupid, Unhappy Ending, Warning: Death (if it wasn't obvious enough), not beta read because I'm lazy, warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticCinaRoll/pseuds/ApatheticCinaRoll
Summary: Hanahaki: A disease born from one-sided love that causes its victims to cough up flower petals.Grillby is working on classwork one day when a rather attractive new student comes in. About a week later, he starts coughing up orange tulip petals. He realizes what's going on and ask's Sans and Alphys to help him confess his feelings to the new girl... That should be the end of it, right?
Relationships: Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Original Undertale Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Orange Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, I am not very good at writing romance, I just wanted some heartache.
> 
> Another thing, I write in 3rd person limited omniscient, meaning it's 3rd person focused on only one person, so when I say "Grillby's pov", it'll be in 3rd person, but only focused on him. (only saying this cause I haven't seen it used on here yet)

_**-Grillby's pov-** _

The day after he laid his nonexistent eyes on Maria, he developed a cough. Grillby thought nothing of it and passed it off as nothing more than a cold. Sans, of course, thought this was hilarious and wasted no time making temperature puns. The jokes distracted him for a bit, but no matter how many times he coughed, the irritating tickling sensation in his throat never truly disappeared. 

For the next week he couldn't stop staring at the feline monster, and it didn't help that she was in most of his classes. She was so kind to the other students, never hesitating to lend a hand if it was needed. She was brave, unafraid to risk incorrect answers in class and standing up to the bullies whenever they picked on the smaller monsters. She wasn't the smartest, but that didn't stop her from making an effort in anything. To Grillby, she was perfect. Oh god, was he in love?

* * *

"hey grilbz, what did the doctor say to the sick person?" Sans asked one Thursday at lunch.

"...what did they say?" Grillby mumbled, slightly out of it.

"you have to be patient." Sans grinned at his joke before his face fell at Grillby's lack of response, "yeah, that one was kinda a long shot."

"...Oh sorry, it was funny. I'm just-" Grillby apologized before a short coughing fit interrupted him.

"jeez are you ok? that looked-" Sans trailed off, his eye-sockets widening in shock. In Grillby's was a single orange tulip petal.

"Do you know what it is?" Grillby asked, worried.

"h-hanahaki." Sans mumbled, The elemental must've looked confused, because the skeleton gave him an odd expression, "do you not know what it is? i thought everyone knew..."

"No, I've never heard of it, otherwise I would be more freaked out." Grillby raised his voice slightly above it's normal near-whisper.

"i-it's a disease that comes from one-sided love... causes the monster to cough up flowers until the other person accepts their love, or... or..." Sans trailed off again. "you should ask alphys if you want to know anything else, she knows more about it than me." The tiny skeleton quickly finished. Grillby knew this was serious due to the lack of puns. The pair finished their lunches in silence before going to their separate classes.

* * *

"H-H-Hanahaki?! A-Are you s-serious?!" Alphys cried out after school. Sans shushed her loudly, she blushed and lowered her voice drastically when other students turned to look. "two in a-" she mumbled before being cut off by Sans glaring at her. "W-Who do you think it is?" She asked.

"...Maria..." Grillby murmured, a purple blush creeping onto his cheeks. The fire elemental had obviously fallen pretty hard for her, he imagined her with those pretty green eyes, and fluffy grey ears and tail, and that long black hair... yep, definitely her. Alphys studied his face before glancing over to Sans, and then continuing.

"W-Well, there's n-n-not m-much I c-can do..." Alphys stammered.

"i can give her your number, she rides my bus anyways." Sans offered, ignoring a look of worry alphys threw towards him

Grillby's flames leapt up a bit in excitement, signifying a yes. "oh, she's right over there, i'll ask her now" He grinned before running off to catch the bus. Grillby sighed, he was finally going to get rid of this damn cough. 

Later in the night, Grillby looked on his phone to see a new text from an unknown number. He opened the message, hoping it was her, and nearly screaming with joy when it was.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: hey this is maria

UNKNOWN NUMBER: sans gave me your phone number

Grillby: Hi

Grillby: Uh, did he tell you?

Grillby quickly added Maria's number into his contacts.

Maria: well... funny story

Maria: he told me pretty much everything, about you liking me, and...

Grillby panicked for a bit before Maria responded.

Maria: i like you too

Grillby: Well that's a relief!! 

Maria: i know it's sudden, but do you wanna catch a movie this weekend?

Grillby: Sure! What time and where do we meet up?

Maria: i was thinking you could decide on that...

Maria: i'm still new to the area

Grillby: Of course! I'll plan it out tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow!

Maria: sounds great! see you tomorrow!

Grillby: See you then!

Grillby shut off his phone, fell onto his bed, and screamed into a pillow in both excitement and fear. How was he going to pull off a date without making a fool out of himself?

Out of sheer excitement, he texted both Sans and Alphys the good news in a group chat they had previously used for homework.

Grillby: GREAT NEWS!!!

snas: what's up?

Alphys: Did she message you?

Grillby: SHE DID!! We're going to see a movie this weekend!

Alphys: THAT'S GREAT!

Alphys: I'm so HAPPY for you!

Alphys: This is like anime but BETTER!!!

Alphys: This is great! Now you aren't in danger!

Grillby: wait

Grillby: WHAT?!

Alphys: Sans you explain

snas: whatnoyoudoit

Alphys: ok fine

Grillby: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS IN DANGER?!

Alphys: When someone has hanahaki, if it goes untreated, the person would start to cough up blood, then full flowers, and it can eventually lead to death... sorry for not saying that earlier

Grillby:...

snas: i was gonna say that at lunch, but i kinda trailed off, sorry

Grillby: Well good news, I haven't coughed up a single petal since she texted me, and that was almost thirty minutes ago!

Alphys: I think you're cured!

snas: damn it, i can't make jokes about your "cold" anymore

Grillby: :)

snas: :(

Alphys: >~<

snas: i need to get back to my homework, nite

Alphys: Same here, see you guys tomorrow

Grillby: gnight

Grillby sighed and buried his face in a pillow again, he was glad he was cured, but something was off. Like he was forgetting something, or like something bad was gonna happen. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to figure out what it could be.

"Oh shit my math homework!" Grillby yelped as he jumped up from his bed. From downstairs, he could hear his mom shouting at him to stop swearing.

* * *

"heya grilbz! how was that date of yours?" Sans asked when he saw the elemental on Monday. The skeleton looked more tired than usual, but Sans was always tired.

"It was great! I think Maria and I are a thing now, but I'm not sure." Grillby told his best friend, a faint purple blush dusting his cheeks. Sans grinned at him, but there was a hint of pain in that grin that Grillby almost missed.

"Are you ok?" He asked, the small skeleton looked a bit surprised by the question, but answered as if he wasn't.

"ah, i'm fine. _tibia honest_ i didn't sleep all that well." Sans explained, throwing in a pun to assure him everything was fine. As if on cue, the bell warning everyone to get to class rang out, automatically dismissing any other questions the fiery student had.

Grillby snagged a seat beside Maria before first period started, the two exchanged a greeting before talking about what they would do for their next date.

"Are you alright with another movie, or do you want to do something else?" She asked, cocking her head a bit.

"I'm fine with pretty much anything, as long as you're there." Grillby said, not even realizing how smooth it was until after the words left his non-existent mouth. Maria blushed bright green.

"Wow, that was romantic." She laughed before the teacher got up and started a lecture on why the use of old english in Beowulf was so odd compared to other poems of it's time.

* * *

The pair been dating for three weeks, Grillby's hanahaki was completely gone, and the four monsters had all become close. Maria had found out about Grillby having hanahaki, but instead of smothering him in pity, she paled, mentioning how she had experienced the beginning symptoms, but they went away when they started texting. Alphys thought that was both romantic and slightly worrying, seeing as they both could have died.

Sans, for some reason, had become more distant, talking with him less, avoiding eye contact, always running off halfway through his sentences to do Asgore knows what. Grillby. Had his suspicions, but decided to ignore them, believing the tiny skeleton would be fine. One day, when the four planed to meet up after school in the courtyard, Sans hadn't shown up at all. It was starting to worry all three of them especially since he wasn't answering any of their phone calls or texts.

"Right, I'm gonna go look for that bonehead." Grillby declared, marching back into the school. Alphys and Maria wordlessly followed, wanting to know what happened. It didn't take long to find him in the near-empty school, in fact, it was only so easy because of how much noise he was making. Grillby heard the sound of coughing in one of the bathrooms, followed by a groan, followed by the sound of bone clattering against the tile.

Grillby ran in to see his best friend, lying unconscious in an alarmingly large puddle of blood and blue roses. All Grillby could do was try and clean the limp skeleton up and carry him out into the hallway.

"W-W-WHAT H-HAPPENED?!" Alphys shouted, the moment she saw the unconscious skeleton.

"He has hanahaki." Grillby nearly whispered. Alphys looked upset.

"Sans you idiot." Alphys said without stammering once. Grillby and Maria both glanced over in surprise.

"What? Why would you call him that?" The elemental asked, still clutching his unconscious friend.

"Because h-he had i-it since t-t-two weeks before you g-got it." Alphys nearly shouted, as if to prove her point, Sans started coughing in his sleep. It was a weird mix between a weak cough and a wheeze, and lo and behold, he coughed up some blood, and a few fully grown blue roses. Grillby didn't care if he had gotten blood on his shirt, all that mattered in that moment was keeping his friend safe.

"Alphys, did you drive here today?" Grillby asked after a moment, the lizard-monster nodded. "Can you drive us to his house?" Another nod. Grillby looked down at his friend and sighed, _'Why didn't you say anything?'_


	2. Blue Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see everything that happened from the smol skele's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda went of went overboard on the wordcount in this chapter

_**-Sans's pov-** _

**_(about a month earlier)_ **

Sans sat up high in the large willow tree just outside the school's campus. It was about ten minutes until the bell rang and told him to get to class, so he just sat there and enjoyed it. The petite skeleton had been thinking about love, something that didn't usually cross his mind, and had been doing so until he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" Sans didn't even need to open his eyes to see the annoyed expression on Grillby's face. He had always been a bit protective of him ever since he had found out about Sans's low hp. Sans let out a small laugh.

"nope, i'm just _hanging_ out!" He laughed, moving his body so that he could hook his legs on the branch and hang upside down. Grillby didn't look amused.

"Well get down from there before you fall." He grumbled. Sans's grin only widened.

"you sound like my dad. what are you gonna do next, teach me how to ride a bike?" The skeleton teased, that only made the elemental more annoyed.

"Seriously, do you want a concussion or something?" Grillby asked, his flames burning a bit brighter.

"nah. i'll be fin-" before sans could finish his sentence, the branch snapped and he fell from the tree. Before he could process what had happened, though, Sans found himself in the shocked-looking elemental's arms.

"h-heh, looks l-like i fell for y-you. hehehe..." Sans stammered in his shock. Grillby glared and dropped the tiny skeleton.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so."

* * *

Symptoms started popping up the over the course of a week, first he started having coughing fits that only lasted a few seconds, which Sans passed off as nothing more than an annoying cough. Then the fits got worse and the skeleton began having trouble breathing. Sans and Alphys had been working on a project together that day five days after he fell out of the tree, and after a particularly bad coughing fit Sans felt a blue rose petal fall into his hand. He looked up to see Alphys staring in horror.

"d-do you what this is?" Sans asked bluntly, skipping the 'are you ok' questions.

The lizard monster stared for a moment longer, her face filled with disbelief. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she whispered a single word: "Hanahaki."

"hana-what?"

"Hanahaki, o-one sided l-l-love. I d-didn't think it w-w-was real." Alphys stammered.

"that's impossible, i don't like anyone like that." Sans argued.

"Well apparently you do!" Alphys shouted, not stammering for once. Sans sat up a bit straighter and turned his chair to face his friend.

"i know you want to, just tell me everything." Sans had known Alphys since before either of them could walk properly, he knew when she wanted to spout of information on a subject until she was out of facts. Alphys's face lit up and she started talking all about this illness in unorganized chunks of information. For example, she talked about all the symptoms for about a minuet, then talked about how it was discovered for maybe three minutes without any kind of transition, then she talked about the science behind it, how it worked and such.

By the end of her spiel, Sans was somewhat lost, but he had gotten the gist of it. He knew what to expect if he did nothing: more petals blood and eventually death if postponed for long enough; and he knew why this was happening: he had developed a crush on someone, ignored it, and now he was coughing up petals. While Sans too busy organizing his thoughts to register Alphys asking him a question.

"hmm?" 

"I a-asked if you k-knew w-who it w-was?" She asked again. Sans thought for a minute, trying to figure out who it could be. All of a sudden, his phone rang, scaring both of them, and giving Sans a way out of the corner he had been backed into by Alphys.

"heya grilbz, what's up?" Sans asked when he accepted the call, "you usually just text me, is something wrong?" 

"... I tried texting you, but you didn't pick up." The elemental's voice crackled through the receiver.

"oh, sorry. what was the question?" Sans asked.

"It was two questions, actually..." Grillby sounded nervous, as if he was asking too much.

"jeez just spit it out! at this rate i'll be fifty by the time you get it out!" Sans laughed.

"Uh, what was the answer to question four in the chemistry packet?" Grillby asked. Sans couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Hey! It's not funny!" He shouted loud enough for Alphys to hear without the speaker.

"sorry. you just had me on the edge of my seat and it turned out to be a chemistry problem. the way you were talking it was like you were gonna ask me out or something! sorry, uh, let me check." Sans set the phone down on the table and fished out his homework, he then repeated the answer to his friend. "right, what was the other question." 

"Um, nevermind, it isn't important." Grillby murmured, almost too quiet to hear.

"oh come on, cut it out and just tell me. i won't laugh this time, promise." Sans raised his hand in a mock swear, despite knowing the elemental wouldn't be able to see it.

"Nonono, it's uh, it's fine. Just forget about it." He sounded sad. Sans's normal grin fell into a grimace filled with worry.

"is everything alright?" he asked, clutching the phone a bit tighter. There was no response for a few seconds, which worried the tiny monster even more. "a-are you still there?" He had to ask to stop his worry from growing anymore. Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, he got his response, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"I have to go, sorry." He said abruptly.

"wait no! what's going on?" Sans's voice almost shook with worry as the sound of the call ending echoing around his head. Sans looked up to see Alphys staring at him, a look of worry and calm joy spread across her face. "what is it?" He asked, his worry lingering in his tone. Alphys's grin widened a bit as she answered:

"It's him."

* * *

"W-Who do you think it is?" Alphys asked the day they found out about Grillby's hanahaki. Sans felt himself holding his breath in anticipation.

"...Maria..." Grillby murmured, his cheeks filling with a purple blush Sans had never seen before. His nonexistent stomach dropped as he realized what was happening.

Up until that point, Sans had analyzed his relationship with his fiery classmate, and realizing that he genuinely cared for him. He realized how much differently he treated Grillby from everyone else, and the moment that made his soul realize what was going on, the moment that triggered his hanahaki, was the moment he fell from the willow tree. It was the moment he fell for him, both figuratively and literally. He realized the strange emotion he felt while in those strong arms wasn't just shock, it was a feeling of safety and security. It was something he wanted to feel forever. Alphys was right, he really did love him.

He was thrusted back into reality by Alphys speaking again, "W-Well, there's n-n-not m-much I c-can do..." she stammered.

He saw two choices, and neither looked good: the first choice would be to try and take grillby for himself, or let him be happy with Maria and find another way. to get over this damn flower curse. Sans sighed internally and made his choice.

"i can give her your number, she rides my bus anyways." Sans offered, ignoring the look of worry alphys threw towards him.

Grillby's flames leapt up a bit in excitement, he took that as a yes.

"oh, she's right over there, i'll ask her now" He grinned before running off to catch the bus. His mind buzzed with panic as he sealed his fate. He climbed on the mostly empty bus to find the seat next to Maria was empty. He took his opportunity and quietly asked if the seat was taken. Maria wordlessly moved her bag and motioned for him to sit. The two didn't say anything until about halfway home. Sans was anxious when it came to talking to new people, but he was willing to push that fear aside for his friend, if he could still be called that. He decided to just skip the small talk and just tell her the situation.

"i know i don't really know you, but my friend really likes you and he doesn't know how to say it so i offered to tell you for him since we ride the same bus." Sans told her in one breath. Maria looked surprised, then laughed a bit.

"So you _can_ talk, those other juniors were wrong then." She laughed, Sans felt his face heating up in embarrassment, his anxiety pretty much going through the roof. Outside of his few friends, Sans was known as the quiet kid, to the point where teachers didn't normally call during class. Before his panic could get any worse, Maria continued talking.

"So uh, what's his name?" She asked, looking excited.

"grillby, he's a fire elemental. i can give you his number if you want." Sans told her, somehow managing to keep the dwindling panic out of his voice. The feline's ears pricked up in recognition.

"Well that's a relief, I liked him too. I just didn't know how to say it!" She told him excitedly. Sans pulled out his phone and gave her the elemental's number.

* * *

Grillby and Maria had been dating for three weeks. And while the elemental's hanahaki was completely gone, the skeleton's became worse with each day that passed. Alphys had pulled him aside and practically lectured him on how if he didn't do anything, then he was going to die. Sans didn't listen, he had already made the choice a while ago. Over the course of the last three weeks, the skeleton began to physically waste away: he could barely sleep, quick and rough movements were painful, eating was a chore, and it was really starting to show. The small skeleton had somehow managed to get smaller, the dark circles under his eyes grew darker, and his grades were starting to drop slightly. It had gotten to the point that the school psychologist had called him in and asked if he had an eating disorder.

Sans closed his locker and began to make his way outside one day after the school had mostly emptied out. He felt a coughing fit coming on and quickly ducked into the bathroom to get it over with. He began coughing hard, petals and even some full grown flowers falling from his mouth. Then the blood came, bubbling up from his throat and splattering onto his hands and the floor. After a bit, he fell to his knees, unable to breath. His vision started clouding and panic filled his mind as he struggled to draw in a breath. His head hit the tile, and the last thing he saw before he gave in to the dizzying blackness was Grillby rushing into the bathroom and calling out to him.


	3. White Lilies

_**-Alphys's pov-** _

Once at the skeleton's house, the skeleton himself had been set down on the couch until he woke up. Luckily for everyone who was conscious, Papyrus was at Undyne's house probably for the rest of the night. The three conscious monsters stood in the kitchen in silence, finally, Grillby spoke up.

"...Alphys, if both of you knew, why didn't you say anything? I could've helped him." He asked, his voice quivering with worry. Alphys sighed and mentally apologized to her friend.

"T-The person h-he l-liked is i-i-in love w-with someone else. That's w-why he didn't t-tell a-anyone. I-I didn't s-s-say anything because i-it wasn't m-my p-place to s-say anything." She explained. Grillby looked thoughtful before asking another question.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked, his voice quieter than before.

"Y-Yes, b-but that's for h-him t-to say, not me." She murmured, looking away. Maria opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by coughing and a low groan from the living room. The three rushed out to see Sans attempting to sit up, a fully grown rose laying on his lap. He looked confused.

"how did i get here?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. Alphys gave him a glass of water, which he happily accepted.

"You passed out in the bathroom, we brought you here. Now tell me, why didn't you say anything? Even if the guy you like was in love with someone else, you could've at least told us." He sighed. Maria looked confused for a moment.

"Guy?" She asked.

"i'm gay." Sans said bluntly.

"Cool, just making sure I didn't mishear anything." She grinned.

"anyway, i didn't say anything because i knew if you knew, you would try to convince the other guy to give it a shot, but it wouldn't work because this thing only goes away if the love isn't one-sided." He said quickly. "he has a girlfriend, i couldn't tear them apart for my own selfish reasons." he looked down at the water glass, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"I see where you're coming from, but wanting someone to love you isn't selfish at all!" Grillby said, sitting down beside the petite skeleton. Sans mumbled something under his breath that none of them were able to hear.

"W-What did you s-say?" Alphys asked.

"al, can i show you something... in private?" He asked, the lizard monster nodded and the two went upstairs and into the bathroom. Sans took his shirt off, revealing dozens of vines and roses wrapped around his ribs and spine. Alphys stared in shock, not knowing what to do. She wordlessly reached out and touched one of the rosebuds, and when Sans didn't stop her, she tugged on it, causing Sans to suck in a pained breath.

"S-Sorry!" She quickly apologized as Sans slipped his t-shirt back on over his head.

"it's fine." he whispered, "i wanted to show you because i don't think i have much time left." Alphys said nothing as Sans sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Why don't you j-just tell him?" She asked the dying skeleton.

"because he's in love with maria. if i told him now, he would try to help me, but it wouldn't work. i had two options the day we all found out, sabotage his chances with her, or help him get with her. if i tried sabotaging it, he and i would both eventually die because the love would still be one-sided, and i couldn't do that to him. i do love him, i want him to be happy, and if him being with maria makes him happy, then i'm happy too." He confessed, a silent tear slipping out. Sans opened his mouth to say something else when another coughing fit overtook him. It wasn't enough to knock him out again, but it was loud enough to attract the two other monsters, who arrived surprisingly quick. As Sans coughed into the sink in an attempt to not make a mess, Maria whispered something to Alphys.

"We heard everything, sorry." She whispered. Grillby on the other hand had a hand on the skeleton's back, trying to help him through the fit. When the fit was finished, Sans sunk to his knees, too exhausted to keep standing. Maria grabbed Alphys's hand and led her into the hallway. Alphys shot her a questioning look, so which she responded, "Grilbz asked if they could talk privately before we went in."

The two girls sat in the living room, the silence nearly smothering them. Neither of them said a word until they heard the door upstairs open.

"You two alright?" Maria asked, standing up. Grillby shook his head.

"...He asked us to leave, Papyrus will be home soon and he doesn't want him to worry."

* * *

The next day, Sans didn't come to school. Grillby and Alphys agreed to check up on him once the day was over. They drove quickly, almost speeding in some areas, but they finally made it. Grillby knocked loudly on the door, to hear a small "come in" a few seconds later. They found Sans on the couch, his blue jacket abandoned on the kitchen table, and the skeleton looking absolutely miserable. Today was his last day.

"How are you holding up?" Grillby asked, no answer. "Sans?" The small skeleton responded to his name, but just barely. "Please say something."

"i feel like shit..."

"...How much time?"

"probably only an hour... i had paps leave, don't want him to see me like this." Sans paused for a moment, "you should leave too, it's for the best."

"I'm not leaving you when you need me the most."

"... maybe you should. it'll only hurt you more if you watch me dust."

"Then so be it, I'm not letting you die alone. Even if I'm not able to love you back, that doesn't mean I don't care about you!" 

Sans said nothing in response. He sighed in defeat, "what do you want to do?"

The three settled on watching some of Alphys's anime in order to distract their friend. They managed to finish two episodes when Sans began to cough, but this time, no flower petals tumbled out of his mouth. The vines had taken root, he was dying. The two panicking monsters tried to keep him steady, trying to make it less painful, but to no avail. By the time it was over, Sans couldn't breathe. Grillby hugged him close, knowing he needed that comfort more than ever. 

"sorry..." he managed to squeeze out with his final breath. He closed his eyes as he fell apart, crumbling into silver-blue dust. The only thing left in Grillby's arms was a small rosebush, roughly the width of the tiny monster it once inhabited. No words were spoken as the two gathered up the dust in a funeral jar and set the rosebush in a bowl of water. Papyrus came home about ten minutes after they had finished cleaning everything up. It was heartbreaking to tell a ten-year-old that his brother had just passed away, but by the end of it, all three were in a puddle of tears.

Papyrus had agreed to plant the hanahaki roses in the backyard in honor of his late brother. It didn't take long for another chain of breakdowns to occur, the three had sat down to continue the anime, only for Alphys to start sobbing, then Grillby, then Papyrus.

* * *

None of them went to school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Lilies, the flower of death... sorry, I had to.


End file.
